


Beautiful

by Gobetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobetti/pseuds/Gobetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a very cold day at the meteor. Like they all are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelaruj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelaruj/gifts).



> My humble birthday gift for Kile! I hope you like it! :D
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------

It’s a cold day at the meteor, much like they always are, but two infatuated girls are on their way to make it a little more… _comfortable_ , to say the least.

Kanaya peeks a shy glance up at Rose, where she sees the pale human turning her flushed cheeks towards the pillow beneath her head, and she smiles. For the ways Rose is alike her brother – all shy, secretive and poker-faced for most of the time – seeing her showing off such an intense expression is almost a bit too much. She chuckles lowly and adjusts herself on the mattress, rubbing her palms on the inside of the human’s thighs, soothingly.

“Are you alright?” she asks when Rose brings a hand up to her chest and bites her lip. The human nods, her hair becoming all messy against the white fabric, and she looks down at Kanaya from under her blond lashes.

“Yes, I—o-oh, oh dear, I lack the proper words right now. I must admit this is… rather distressing.” And Kanaya chuckles again, waving her head. She sighs, lightly squeezes the skin beneath her fingers, and approaches Rose’s leg, drawn by the warmth irradiating beneath her pale skin. The troll nuzzles affectionately against it, feeling the thin platinum hair graze her nose and cheek.

“You’re so soft…” she whispers, feeling the warmth and the pulse of the human’s heart on the flesh beneath her face. She resumes the kneading with the heel of her hands, pressing down firmly with the tip of her blunt nails. Though she cringes at the feeling of lacking her shiny, green claws, she knows it’s for the greater good, just like Rose is letting her own grow longer per her request. The seer stares, infatuated, as her girlfriend – _matesprit_? The designation isn’t really important anymore at this point – strokes her rough, leather-like skin dangerously close to her exposed intimate parts, and she lets out a breath she didn’t even knew she was holding when Kanaya pulls back and props herself up on her elbows, opening her eyes to look at Rose.

They stay like that for at least a whole minute, just watching, looking, as if they could read each other’s souls just by doing that.

It doesn’t ever occur to either one of them that that statement isn’t one hundred percent accurate.

“I love you.” Rose says, and it sounds so easy, so natural, that despise the revealing position she’s found herself in, her shyness is completely ant utterly gone. She smiles at the rainbow drinker, watching as she cracks a grin with those pointy fangs of her.

“I pity you plenty as well.” Kanaya answers, leaning down to kiss the expanse of skin beneath Rose’s navel, and she giggles at the touch.

“I like the sound of that.” The seer whispers, watching from above as the troll girl plants a kiss just a centimeter lower, then over her hipbone, her thigh, on her belly, her crotch, always softly, always gently and carefully, until she finally reaches the short and curly hair on the human’s lower body. She kisses there too, and still she goes lower, sparing a kiss to one lip, then the other. Rose’s cheeks flush with what could be embarrassment, but she knows it’s also anticipation, and Kanaya finally pulls back to open her eyes.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes. More than okay.” Rose breathes out, her shy smile long gone, replaced by a longing look that makes the troll’s hearth clench with adoration. Kanaya looks down at the unfamiliar human anatomy and swallows, eager to get to know her lover – one word they surely agreed on – more intimately. _Completely_.

She reaches over with her thumbs, palms still splayed across the delicate skin, and gently pulls the two lips apart, taking in a deep breath as her heart beats even faster than before, making her a bit dizzy with nervousness. She examines the sight in front of her, reveling in the feeling of the unknown, curious and fascinated about everything and anything – but mostly everything – that is Rose.

Unconsciously, she licks her lips, taking in the exotic smell of the colorless liquid coming out from inside of her, watching with careful attention the small, tiny drop that it’s barely there, peeking out from what seems to be Rose’s nook; when she reaches forward with her thumb to touch it, Rose turns her head and groans onto the pillow.

“Oh, pardon. Did I—“

“ _No_ ”, Rose begs, looking back at Kanaya, and the sylph widens her eyes, feeling her face growing hotter by the second. The human reaches forward with a shaky hand, eyelids already heavy with lust, a deeper shade of red spreading through her cheeks all the way down to her neck and shoulders, tinting the ever so pale skin of hers, and tangles her fingers into Kanaya’s hair, scraping her scalp with the tip of her slightly long nails. Kanaya purrs and closes her eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling. “Please, just—do whatever you feel like doing. I’ll let you know what’s okay and what’s not. Just… _please_ , promise me you won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“I shall not. Double promise.” she says, smiling, trying to look reassuring, and Rose smiles back. It’s everything she needs before going back to where she had stopped. The troll reaches again for Rose’s nook – no other word feels right, though she is sure the humans don’t call it that – and pushes her thumb down a bit, feeling a bit content when she feels the soft flesh giving in to reveal an entrance of some sort. She pushes in a little harder, angling her hand to allow her finger to slide in, and she’s almost a bit shocked at how easily it goes. “Does this hurt?”

“ _Hnnn_ no.” Rose murmurs, still scratching Kanaya’s head, and Kanaya nods, pushing her finger in a bit more. “Maybe… turn it up a bit.”

“Turn what up?” The troll asks, a bit confused, and Rose hides her face on the pillow, groaning with embarrassment. Kanaya gives her the moment she needs to come up with the right words – and also the courage to say them –, and watches as the human’s chest rises and falls with her quick breathing.

“Your… _thumb_.” She murmurs, and it’s barely audible. “Turn it upwards. Like you’re pointing up.” And when Kanaya does that, she feels a slightly different textured skin, and Rose keens. “Yesss, that— _there_. Yes, there.”

“What is this?” she asks, rubbing the flat of her thumb over that spot, and now she understands the use for short nails. It’s like a wide area, even softer than Rose’s own tongue, that gives in a bit whenever she pushes. At first she goes lightly, but when she applies pressure, Rose angles her hips just a bit differently while curling her fingers into a fist, and Kanaya takes a mental note that she did something right.

“It’s… a ‘G’ spot?” Rose says, hiding her face beneath one arm. “Something humans have… it’s like the place in the body where we – _aaah!_ ” and Kanaya pushes in again, rubbing her finger around that whole area, watching closely as Rose’s face twists with pleasure. “ _Shit…!_ ”

“You’re stunning.” She murmurs, still playing with her new discovery, and Rose lets out a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. “I am not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

“No, no, I –“ and Rose inhales, the hand in Kanaya’s hair holding a fistful of the black strands, and when Kanaya gasps, the seer pulls back. “Oh, god, I am so sorry!”

“D-don’t be.” Kanaya says, blushing, looking down at the pink flesh before her. “I actually… enjoyed. When you did that.”

“O-oh.” And then Rose reaches down again, scratching Kanaya’s head, pulling only slightly another fistful of hair. “L-like this?”

“ _S_ - _stronger_.” Kanaya stutters between clenched teeth, and she makes sure to rub Rose again there, _right there_ , and when she does exactly that, Rose pulls the troll’s head back a bit. “Aaah, goodness, _yes_ , Rose _.._.”

“Oh my god.” Rose says from behind her free hand, biting down on her knuckles.

“Yes, indeed.” Kanaya says, looking over at Rose, licking her fangs teasingly. “Yes, very much indeed.”

The troll pulls at the hand on her head, forcing herself to look down one more time. She sees a small part of Rose’s pink flesh, something resembling a small seed, maybe – she can’t think of anything else that might fit the comparison better – _twitching_. And it is just so _inviting_ , and it reminds her so much of an undeveloped bulge, she reaches forward with her free hand and touches it.

“ _A-ah!_ ” Rose gasps yet again and her whole body spasms, her grip on Kanaya’s hair tightening, and Kanaya grins viciously.

 _Hungrily_.

“I believe this feels nice?” She asks, using the other fingers on her right hand in unison with the ones on her left to pull back the skin and examine, fascinated, the anatomy before her. Rose twitches again, and something deep inside Kanaya twists pleasurably. She holds the soft flesh between her index finger and her thumb, squeezing carefully, and Rose moans.

“H-harder.”

“Harder?” Kanaya asks, while obliging. Rose nods.

“Yes, just a little…” And she squeezes just a bit more, and Rose arches her back; Kanaya blushes so hard she feels like she’ll faint any second now. “… _ohh_ , oh my. Oh my god, Kan.”

“I know, I know.” She says, while moving her pressed fingers up. Rose moans again, with a lot more vigor, and Kanaya does it again, pulling down. It takes her only half a second to realize she’s doing something very right, and Rose begins chanting incomprehensible stuff beneath her breath, between gasps and pleas. Finally, the sylph subsides, deciding she already did enough, feeling the transparent liquid pooling beneath her thumb. She stops everything all at once, and Rose relaxes her entire body, dropping her hand from Kanaya’s hair and slumping down on the bed, staring up at the nothingness. Kanaya removes her finger from inside Rose’s body, even if a bit reluctantly, and smears the wonderful fluid all around Rose’s flushed skin, feeling her finger slide with ease all around the most sensitive part of the human’s body. Rose moans softly when the troll’s skin slides up and down playfully over her swollen clit, and she gasps, closing her eyes and licking her dry lips.

“Let me taste you, Rose.” Kanaya whispers, licking her lips as well, for entirely different reasons. Rose keeps her eyes closed, thinking, trying to be logical, but all she can think about is Kanaya’s firm tongue on her, massaging her, feeling her, tasting –

“…okay.” She whispers, reaching down with a shaky hand. Kanaya watches as she places two fingers over her clitoris, and pulls the skin back, revealing the underside of it. It’s an unspoken invitation, and the sylph knows it. Kanaya’s bloodpusher beats faster and faster as she comes closer, positioning herself comfortably over Rose, leaning down and examining the girl before her, preparing herself. The human keeps staring, watching… admiring.

She can’t help but think that the troll girl is perfect.

Carefully, Kanaya opens her mouth and bends down, touching Rose with the very tip of her tongue. Rose moans and bites her lip, never unlocking her gaze. She presses down a bit, flattening her tongue against her, licking the entire length of her flesh, down from her nook and all the way up to her clit, tasting, feeling everything all at once – and Rose screams, a shout so deliciously pleasurable, it makes a shiver run up the troll’s spine.

 _Yes, this is definitely what I should be doing_ , she thinks to herself, and flattens her tongue again, trying, at first, to press down as hard as possible, then do it so lightly she’s barely even touching it, and then somewhere in between both. Rose seems to respond better when she does the latter, so she keeps going, repeating the motion over and over again, reminding herself the entire time to relax the skillful muscle.

Rose, on the other hand, cannot remind herself of anything; she is long gone. The fingers pulling back the thin skin loosens in no time, and awkwardly, Kanaya mimics the motion, brushing the limp hand away and pulling back the skin to reveal the entire length of the delicate flesh before her. The sylph’s half-lidded eyes slowly become foggy with each passing second, her tongue becoming rather tired, but she refuses to stop, she simply can’t, at least not while the woman before her is making the most delicious sounds she has ever heard in her entire life.

She inserts the index finger of her other hand inside Rose once again, feeling that the quantity of the odd, colorless liquid has increased quite considerably, and she smiles a bit, taking that as a good sign. She slides in with ease, and finds that sweet spot yet again, doing her best to massage it to the rhythm of her licking.

When Rose yells once more, grabbing at the sheets beneath her and arching her back so much that Kanaya believes for a second that she might split something, the troll moans as well, purring lowly on the back of her throat, enjoying the sensation of doing something marvelous and mind blowing like that to the person she cares the most.

“Oh, _Rose_ …” she whispers, closing her lips around the swollen flesh beneath her tongue, trying to  mimic a kiss mixed with a small sucking motion, and Rose gasps even louder, her head snapping down towards her chest, her legs and shoulders becoming tense.

“ _Ggggooood_ , do that again, please, oh my _god_ , _please_ …”

“L-like this?” And the troll pouts, sucking only slightly on the flesh; Rose screams again, a long, loud moan, her toes curling up and pulling at the bed sheets, fingers grabbing the pillow for dear life. The troll moans. It is such a lovely sight, she makes sure to take it all in, so she can replay it in her head for many, many years yet to come. Kanaya quickens the motions inside of her then, almost desperately, wanting to do it just right, to push Rose over the edge, over that invisible line, to take her until her limit, and she feels the walls around her finger tightening, and god, _god_ , her bulge slowly slides off from behind her protective shield, rubbing against her nook, against her thigh, needy, _begging_ for attention, but Kanaya doesn’t even pay attention to it, doesn’t even bother minding the green fluid sliding down her thigh; all she cares about is the girl beneath her, shaking, twitching  beneath her lips, beneath her tongue, contracting against her hand, and it’s too much, _too much_ …

“ _K-Kan…!_ ”

And with one final breath, it’s over.

Kanaya glances up, watching as Rose throws her head back and does this weird, funny sound, a mix of a gasp, a moan and a shout. It drawls out, her whole body going completely rigid, her legs suspense in the air, hips drawn up, and the troll licks, gently, slowly, feeling the blood pulsing beneath the ever so thin skin. She looks down, expecting to find them both in a mess, to have drenched the bed sheets with her matesprit’s body fluids, but even though her fingers are coated in the sticky substance, there’s nothing dripping or flowing out of her. _Huh_. She raises a brow at that, but finally understands the lack of need for pails in the human culture.

After what seems like the longest ten seconds of their lives, Rose’s breathing becomes slower and she drops her whole body onto the bed, relaxing every single muscle she has. She takes one, two, three deep breaths, and when Kanaya gives a final lick, she moans one last time, finally looking down at the sylph.

“I believe this was… successful?”

Rose giggles. “Y-yes, I, I believe so. Are you, well… are you alright?”

Kanaya shrugs, smiling. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know? Wasn’t it… weird? Dirty? Disgusting?” she asks, bringing both arms up, hiding her face with embarrassment. At that, Kanaya doesn’t even hesitate; she crawls up on the bed, laying down next to the human and wrapping her arms around her naked torso. When Rose lowers her arms, the troll leans in and gives her a peck on the lips. The seer returns the gesture by leaning against the troll’s chest and properly kissing her, feeling her tongue scrapping against the sharp fangs, the wounds instantly becoming numb with the sedative poison, and she can’t even bring herself to care. When she pulls back to breathe, Kanaya has a slight green tint to her paper white cheeks, and she gives Rose the most wonderful smile the human has ever seen.

“It was _beautiful_.” The troll replies, leaning in to kiss Rose on her forehead. She sighs contently and returns he hug, hiding her face on Kanaya’s shoulder and kissing the troll’s white neck. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank _you_.”

It’s a very cold day at the meteor, as they always are...

but at the same time, it’s a very heart-warming one.


End file.
